youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Dragonball Z: The World's Strongest in Sonic Style
Dragonball Z the Movie: The World's Strongest is the second feature movie in the Dragonball Z franchise. It was originally released in Japan on March 10, 1990, between episodes 39 and 40 of DBZ, at the "Toei Manga Matsuri" film festival along with the second Akuma-kun movie and the 1990 movie version of Sally the Witch. It was released on VHS and DVD in North America on May 26, 1998 with an English voice dub, produced by Pioneer Home Entertainment in association with Funimation Entertainment. The film was released to DVD again on November 1, 2011 in a remastered box set containing the first five Dragon Ball Z movies. Plot The movie begins when Gohan (Tails) and Oolong (Charmy) search for the Dragon Balls that have all been gathered in the frozen Tsumisumbri Mountains, but before they reach them, Shenron is summoned by Dr. Kochin (Anti-Tails) who wishes that his mentor, Dr. Wheelo (Scourge) to be released from his icy prison. Gohan and Oolong are then attacked by Kochin's Biomen, but are saved by Piccolo (Knuckles). As Gohan and Oolong escape however, Piccolo was captured by Dr. Kochin's three Bio-Warriors. Later, Master Roshi was faced by Dr. Kochin's Biomen and defeats them all in battle, but the Biomen kidnap Master Roshi (Sliver) and Bulma (Maria), thinking that Roshi is the world's strongest and a suitable body for Dr. Wheelo, whose own body was destroyed, leaving him only as a brain. Roshi was tested by Dr. Kochin's three Bio Warriors and proves to be worthy, but is ultimately defeated. Bulma inadvertently reveals that Goku (Sonic) is the strongest, just as the Earth's hero approaches the fortress on the Nimbus Cloud to save his friends. As soon as Goku arrives, he was attacked by the Bio Warrior Misokatsun who has a large rubber body. After knocking him down, Goku races inside the fortress and is attacked by large flying balls with spikes. After dodging several of them, Goku fires rapid energy blasts and destroys all of the spikes. Misokattsun then attacks again, but Goku uses the Kaioken attack and flies right through the Bio-Warrior, deflating him. On the higher level, Goku was attacked by Kishime and Ebifurya and holds his own for a while, but is then shocked by Kishime's electric rods and frozen solid by Ebifurya's icy attack. Then, Gohan and Krillin (Chris) arrive to help, but are soon shocked and frozen also. However, Goku uses the Kaioken again, freeing him from his icy prison and he easily takes out the two Bio-Warriors. Then, the boys arrive at Dr. Wheelo's lab where Bulma is being held, but run into Piccolo who has been brainwashed. Goku and Piccolo then fight each other, but Gohan's anger causes the mind-controlling device on Piccolo to break. Dr. Kochin tries to shoot Krillin and Bulma with his machine gun-arm, but is beaten by Roshi. Then, Dr. Wheelo breaks out of the wall, revealing his brain to be inside a huge robot and destroying Kochin in the process, revealing him to be a robot as well. Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo and Roshi fight Dr. Wheelo together, but are unable to win. Goku refuses to give up and he decides to attack Dr. Wheelo with the Kaioken x3. He manages to break Dr. Wheelo's right arm off and is about to finish him off with the Kamehameha wave when Dr. Wheelo counters it with a blast of his own. Right as Dr. Wheelo is about to win the beam struggle, Goku uses the Kaioken x4. He then overpowers Dr. Wheelo's blast and shoots him through his laboratory's ceiling into space. The Castle gets destroyed with Goku panting as his shirt gets torn off. All is thought to be over, but Dr. Wheelo is still alive and well. Goku senses this and decides the only way to kill Dr. Wheelo is to form a Spirit Bomb. Then, Dr. Wheelo begins to rain blasts of energy down from space from his claw, which ends up hitting Goku while he's making his Spirit Bomb. This sends Gohan into a rage and he starts to fly up into the atmosphere to attack Dr. Wheelo who is already on his way down to earth. Then, Piccolo arrives to assist Gohan and Krillin. Gohan and Piccolo stop Dr. Wheelo's descent while Krillin attempts to attack him to no avail. Then, Piccolo attacks Dr. Wheelo with a mouth beam, severely cracking his visor. Back on Earth, Goku is still alive and he launches the Spirit Bomb up into space. Dr. Wheelo out of anger attempts to destroy the entire planet with the energy built up in his laboratory's power core. He fires off a massive red laser from his entire body down to earth, but Goku's Spirit Bomb collides with the laser, bursting through it and it hits Dr. Wheelo. The, he was sent spiraling off into space on a jagged wave of energy where he explodes multiple times until he's no more. In the aftermath of the battle, Piccolo responds to Goku and the others' celebration by saying Gohan deserved all the credit and the movie ends with everyone laughing (except Piccolo) at how Dr. Wheelo thought that Master Roshi was the strongest man in the world. Cast Sonic Smiled.jpg|Sonic as Goku|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Amy's happy.jpg|Amy as Chi-Chi|link=Amy Rose Tails.jpg|Tails as Gohan|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Knuckles.jpg|Knuckles as Piccolo|link=Knuckles the Echidna Maria's worried.jpg|Maria as Bulma|link=Maria the Hedgehog Chris.jpeg|Chris as Krillin|link=Christopher Thorndyke Charmy Bee 2.jpg|Charmy as Oolong|link=Charmy Bee Silver the Hedgehog.jpg|Silver as Master Roshi|link=Silver the Hedgehog Scourge the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Scourge as Dr. Wheelo|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Anti-Tails.jpg|Anti-Tails as Dr. Kochin |link=Anti-Tails Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Superheroes Movies